


Who's Awesome?

by Zyxst



Series: Chris & Hannah [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Anxiety, Anxious Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Chris Evans, Some Humor, Texting, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Chris gets an unexpected text from Hannah.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chris & Hannah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621504
Kudos: 7





	Who's Awesome?

Chris laid in bed cuddling Dodger. His anxiety was up and his best bud was great at shifting some  
of the pressure. He didn't want to get out of bed. He definitely didn't want to cozen up more politicians  
into being interviewed for his new website. "I wish I could take you with me, Bud," he sighed,  
ruffling the dog's coat. Dodger woofed softly, glancing at the phone hiding amongst the blanket's   
wrinkles. It buzzed with a notification. Chris picked it up and swiped.

Hannah: Do you need Netflix money?

Confused, he stared at the text. Another text popped up.

Hannah: Fuck me, sorry.  
Hannah: You moved my contacts down. Thought you were my kid, lol.

Eyebrows rose to his hairline.

Chris: Kid?  
Hannah: Yeah. Goes to Amherst.

"WHAT?" Chris was shocked. Hannah did not look old enough to have a kid in college. He debated outright   
asking her age. While he was debating, she texted again.

Hannah: So...do *you* need Netflix money? ;)  
Hannah: I know you're famous, but why turn down free Netflix?  
Chris: Is it bad etiquette to ask how old you are?  
Hannah: Prolly, but idc. I'm 49.

"WHAT?" Dodger looked at his dad with concern. The dog whined, but Chris motioned for him to hop down.  
He stood up and started pacing.

Chris: 11 years...  
Hannah: 10 yrs 6 mo, technically.  
Hannah: You don't like older women?  
Chris: I mean, you don't look 49. Like seriously you don't.  
Hannah: lol thanks  
Hannah: Anyway, this was a mistext. Is it still ok to text you later?  
Hannah: or set up something now?

Chris anxiously brushed back his hair. Meetings were supposed to wrap up after lunch. If he could  
escape by two'ish, he could meet up with her three or four.

Hannah: Just text me when you get done. Won't need to worry about being late that way.  
Hannah: I'm here if you need to talk. I also have cookies. :*  
Hannah:  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49493785108/in/dateposted-public/)

He smiled. Now he really wanted to get to know her.

Chris: I'm keeping that photo. :)  
Chris: Talk to you when I'm finished. Hoping for late afternoon.  
Hannah: Be safe. Love you. <3

He blinked and shook his head. He tossed his phone back on the bed so he could go take a shower. As  
he left the room, he thought he heard it buzz so he went back to check. Yep, message from her.

Hannah: That was an 'I care about you' love you. Even I know it's too soon for an 'i love you' love you.


End file.
